For each plant species, there exists a wide discrepancy in plant growth due to environmental conditions. Under most conditions, the maximum growth potential of a plant is not realized. Plant breeding has demonstrated that a plant's resources can be redirected to individual organs to enhance growth.
Genetic engineering of plants, which entails the isolation and manipulation of genetic material, e.g., DNA or RNA, and the subsequent introduction of that material into a plant or plant cells, has changed plant breeding and agriculture considerably over recent years. Increased crop food values, higher yields, feed value, reduced production costs, pest resistance, stress tolerance, drought resistance, the production of pharmaceuticals, chemicals and biological molecules as well as other beneficial traits are all potentially achievable through genetic engineering techniques.
The ability to manipulate gene expression provides a means of producing new characteristics in transformed plants. For example, the ability to increase the size of a plant's root system would permit increased nutrient assimilation from the soil. Moreover, the ability to increase leaf growth would increase the capacity of a plant to assimilate solar energy. Obviously, the ability to control the growth of an entire plant, or specific target organs thereof would be very desirable.